Alex Kidd in Miracle World
is a platform game for the 8-bit Sega Master System video game console. It was first released in Japan on November 1, 1986. It became the most recognised game in the ''Alex Kidd series, partly due to it being built into most Master System consoles. Plot Set hundreds of years ago, on the planet Aries a boy by the name of Alex Kidd lived on Mt. Eternal. After Alex had trained in the Shellcore technique (the use of which enables one to shatter rocks with his bare fists), Janken the Great captured Prince Egle (sometimes referred to as "Igul"), and his fiancée Princess Lora, in order to overthrow the kingdom of Radaxian after the disappearance of its ruler King Thunder. Alex came across a dying man one day who told him of the land of Radaxian which was in grave danger. Along the way Alex is informed he is actually part of the Radaxian royal family. Alex Kidd sets out to rescue his brother Egle, defeat Janken, and find out the whereabouts of his father, the King and save the land. Gameplay Throughout Alex Kidd in Miracle World, Alex Kidd faces many monsters through sixteen stages, plus the three henchmen of Janken the Great, before facing Janken. His main ability is punching, which he can use to attack enemies and break open blocks to access new areas and collect money. Breaking or stepping on certain blocks releases an evil spirit that will try and kill Alex. Any money he collects can be used to purchase items such as motorbikes and helicopters. At the end of certain levels, Alex will have to face one of Janken's henchmen in a game of Janken (rock paper scissors). Alex can only take one hit before he dies. Alex Kidd in Miracle World does not have a battery save option or password system, meaning that when all of Alex's lives run out the game is over. However, the game did have an un-documented continue feature, where the player could continue the game with three lives from the beginning of the level they died on, by holding the up direction and pressing button 2 eight times during the GAME OVER screen. This would cost the player 400 Baums (the in-game currency). Versions Alex Kidd in Miracle World was initially available as a cartridge. From 1990 onwards, the game was built into certain revisions of the Sega Master System hardware, including some Brazilian, New Zealand, US, Australian and European versions of the Master System II, and some European and Australian versions of the Master System. The later "built-in" version differs slightly from the cartridge edition—this can be identified by Alex's meal on the map screen between levels. In the original cartridge version, Alex is consuming a rice ball; in the built-in version, Alex is eating a hamburger. Another difference is the controls—the cartridge version uses button 2 to punch and button 1 to jump. The Virtual Console release is of the cartridge version of the game. External links * * Category:1986 video games Category:Platform games Category:Sega games Category:Alex Kidd games Category:Sega Master System games Category:Virtual Console games